D2theM
Overview The user who was once known as D2theM has changed usernames. He now uses Sheshi, a reference to a drunken friend looking at his collection of Pokemon on Platinum. About Sheshi A brief Autobiography There isn't much known about the player known as Sheshi. The name D2theM was his Year 12 nickname and Sheshi is a reference to a drunk friend who mispronounced Celebi. He is the author of many Pokemon Resource Threads in the Pokemon Center. In addition to being part of T-Flare, he is also a member of Smogon University and is a Pokemon Professor in the Pokemon Trading Card Game. His place of birth is somewhere in Asia, but moved to Australia at a very early age. At the age of 8 he started playing Pokemon. It was only at 13 years old that he really began to play competitively, first by battling his friends and then joining Smogon University and playing NetBattle (the best Pokemon Battling simulator at the time). Finally, at the current day, he plays on Shoddy Battle, Pokemon Battle Revolution for the Nintendo Wii, SoulSilver and Platinum for DS. He now helps new players on Shoddy Battle and is currently at war with a group known as the Shoddy Trolls. So far he has managed to push trolling to an all time low three times. But is frustrated because the trolls keep returning. Preferred Pokemon Sheshi prefers Pokemon that are listed as OU by the Smogon University. On each team, he always tries to have Celebi, Espeon or Suicune or at least one of the three. The other Pokemon are all made up of Pokemon that can work well with the three or any of these. On any UU or NU team, he always tries to use Espeon and/or Umbreon, two more of this favourite Pokemon. Celebi is his absolute favourite however. Other activites Sheshi also plays Super Smash Brothers Brawl. He enjoys Warcraft III but doesn't like World of Warcraft anymore because of the third expansion. He also plays a great, but little known game known as Conquest Frontier Wars. He also enjoys reading books, although he spends more time playing Pokemon. He also enjoys music, both playing it and listening to it. He can play the Clarinet, Guitar and the Piano. Finally, he now plays League of Legends under the username Sheshi. Add to say hi or for a game. Favourite Speech The strangest section ever thought up. The movie "The Third Man", directed by Carol Reed, starring Orson Wells and David Cotton has one of the most memorable speeces ever, spoken by Orson Wells. : "You know what that fellow said - In Italy, for thirty years under the Borgias, they had warfare, terror, murder and bloodshed, but they produced Michelangelo, Leonardo Da Vinci and the Renaissance. In Switzerland, they had brotherly love, they had five hundred years of democracy - and what did that produce? The Cuckoo clock." Gym Leader The first gym leader of T-Flare, now retiring. Life caught up with him at last. His specialty was Dragon-type Pokemon. With the team Dragonite, Salamence, Latias, Heatran, Scizor and Magnezone, he defeated many challengers. His streak of wins with the Dragon Gym is unmatched to this day. Frontier Brain Was the Uber Brain of T-Flare's Battle Frontier. Challenge him to see what kind of Pokemon are used there. It could be anything. He is accepting challenges for Uber battles over Shoddy Battle or Wifi. Frontier Elite #4 Recently was selected to become the fourth of the Battle Frontier Elites along with TheAzureTaihaku, Sk8r5467 and Phoenix Django. Other activities A tutor in the T-Flare Tutoring Program. The program aims to help newer players learn the basics of competitive battling and help them become a valued member. He also is involved in a vast number of projects around the entire world (all involving Pokemon typically). For more information, visit the T-Flare website. He is currently also involved with Gen 5 Tiering at T-Flare. Category:User